Insurgent- The beginning
by Ella.is.a.reader
Summary: This is my first piece of writing so it might not be great but I gave it a try. I really liked everyones ideas for four's pov in the Divergent series and wanted to try it myself. Feedback is appreciated and you can tell me if I should continue or not.


I sat on the hard ground of the train pretending to sleep, the only thing that could give my act away was the firm set of my mouth and tense shoulders. No one surrounding me could possibly know me so well though and the only one I would want to was currently placed under my arm, truly sleeping. Peter and Marcus sat together at the furtherest side of the carriage, I couldn't make out their conservation but occasionally I had hear a word or two. Caleb sat against the middle wall, his erudite trained eyes watching everything including myself and Tris. I used the extra time to think about everything and all I felt was sadness, anger and guilt because I had controlled the simulation and I hadn't been fast enough on my actions to prevent all those dauntless waking up from the simulation and realising they were murderers. Thinking over everything I realised there were so many solutions, telling the other fractions, confronting Erudite or simply killing the dauntless leaders, the last thought definitely made me feel better but once again I was too slow on my actions, to cautious. Tris suddenly tensed from under my arm and I glanced down to see if she was awake yet, her worn grey shirt was darkening with moisture and blood still clotted underneath the bandage holding the bullet wounded shoulder. She looked older sleeping now and no longer held a peaceful image of innocence that she never held when awake. Her eyes popped open and I saw something I had only seen a few times before filling their clear blue gaze, fear. I tightened my arm around her, silently comforting her from whatever chilled her although I knew there was currently no short list. I saw through the carriage door the fence for Amity arriving in the distance past all the over grown grass and softy shook Tris from her remaining drowsiness because while surrounded by enemies there was no chance to be unaware. "We have to jump soon." I commented loud enough everyone to hear, I realised then how tired I sounded myself. "Where are we?" Caleb asked, personally I disliked the guy but as Tris's brother I understood that playing nice was important to her so I replied "Near the fence and from there we can go into to the Amity compounds."

I knew from Evelyn that they sometimes counted as safe houses and as a peaceful fraction I had to trust they would be the safest option right now. Slowly everyone nodded and we all gathered in the doorway of the carriage. Tris took a big breath from under me and together we stood to join the others. I could tell Tris was keeping things from me, I had felt it ever since I overcame the simulation like it was an invisible wall but I wouldn't push her, I had to trust in our relationship that it would be enough for her to tell me herself. Her eyes met mine and then drifted over the carriage to find Caleb's. Marcus and Peter jumped forward first, then Caleb and finally Tris and myself. The instant we met the hard ground she winced but blinked rapidly to hold back tears as she again sought out Caleb again "Okay?" She asked weakly. He nodded and rubbed his knees as he had landed on his side, I smiled inwardly in realising that although she was injured Tris still managed to land from the Train upright. "There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here. Where are they?" Marcus asked and I instantly tensed, for a moment I forgot he was even there and I hated the fact that I let myself feel vulnerable in front of him, I sadly wondered if it would always be this way no matter the fact I had matured and knew how to protect myself now. "They were under the simulation." I replied stiffly "And are now…Who knows where, doing who knows what." I didn't really know how to answer the question and it was obvious no one did so we let the silence fill. Tris subconsciously placed her hand over her back pocket where I knew the hard drive is stored. Together we had ceased the simulation but Tris wanted to keep the hard drive and I agreed, I felt uneasy about her holding it though knowing it held the footage of her parents. Gazing into the distance I let myself wonder for a moment where Zeke and Shauna were, if they were even alive. Shaking myself from depressing thoughts we walked up to the fence and I opened the metal box hidden on the left side of the gate to reveal the keypad. "Let's hope Erudite didn't think to change this combination." I said mostly to myself, it was unlikely but was possible. After writing in the guessed code it opened. "How did you know that?" Caleb asked somewhere from behind Tris and I, I didn't glance back as I replied "I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year." As I finally turned around to meet everyone and I noticed Caleb giving me a wary look "How lucky." He muttered. "Luck had nothing to do with it. I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out." I ignored the urge to glance at Tris as I felt her eyes burning into my back. Together again we walked towards the Amity head courters and hopefully to safety.


End file.
